Teek (Species)
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = Ja | lengte = +/- 1,00 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = Endor (na crash) | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Yeep krijgt zijn medaille Teeks waren een klein, knaagdierachtig species dat bijzonder snel kon lopen en geboeid werd door allerlei prullaria bij te houden. Fysiologie Teeks waren bedekt met een dikke, ruwe witte vacht en waren ongeveer één meter (of kleiner) van gestalte. Teeks hadden twee grote voorste tanden die ze vermoedelijk gebruikten om vruchten en noten mee te kraken. Hun gelaat was niet behaard, net als hun handen en voeten. Teeks hadden lange oren en droegen hun hoofdhaar soms in een staartje. De armen en de benen van de Teek waren vrij dik en kort. Ze hadden vijf vingers aan elke hand en vijf tenen aan elke voet. Teeks konden een enorme snelheid halen bij het sprinten. Ze waren dan zo snel dat ze letterlijk een schim werden van zichzelf. In enkele seconden konden ze verschillende taken voltooien. Teeks kleedden zich schaars met afgedragen dierenhuiden of broeken met talloze zakken waarin ze dingen konden opbergen. Er bestond ook een Teek ras dat kleiner was van gestalte en dat een smalle hals had waarop een smaller hoofd stond. Cultuur Er was niet veel geweten over de cultuur van de Teeks, als zij die hadden. Teeks waren intelligent maar deze intelligentie was soms ver te zoeken. Wetenschappers vonden weinig nu in het bestuderen van hun soort. Wat wel was geweten, was dat Teeks een voorliefde hadden om allerlei dingen te stelen en bij te houden. Ze ontvreemden dingen uit nesten van dieren of zelfs uit dorpen van Ewoks. Deze voorwerpen hielden ze dan ergens verborgen in één of andere schuilplaats. Teeks vonden niet van zichzelf dat ze dieven waren want als ze een voorwerp wegnamen, legden ze er altijd één terug als ruilobject. Deze objecten waren zelden waardevol al kon het soms gebeuren dat Teeks een voorwerp van zeer grote waarde hadden geruild tegen een onbenullig ding. Teeks werden door veel species op Endor als vervelend beschouwd, zeker door de Ewoks. Teeks vielen ook zelden ten prooi aan roofdieren door hun ongelooflijke snelheid. Geschiedenis Teeks waren oorspronkelijk niet afkomstig van Endor maar waren na de crash van de Starhunter Dhelba op Endor beland. Een Teek genaamd Yeep was eigendom van Tuner Ryna die hem ontdekte aan boord van zijn ruimteschip. In 22 BBY nam Ryna met Yeep deel aan de loopwedstrijd Mobquet Presents: Fastest Land Beings. Yeep overdonderde de andere deelnemers en won met een straatlengte voorsprong. Toch was er protest naar aanleiding van zijn zege omdat enkel intelligente levensvormen mochten deelnemen. Niemand wist tot welk species Yeep behoorde en men twijfelde aan zijn intelligentie. Na onderzoek werd Yeep als voldoende intelligent beschouwd en mocht hij zijn medaille houden waarop hij graag kauwde met zijn voorste tanden. Een andere Teek, ook genaamd Teek, raakte bevriend met Noa Briqualon. Teek werd Noa’s beste vriend en woonde samen met de kluizenaar totdat Wicket en Cindel Towani en 3 ABY Noa’s hulp kwamen vragen. In het gevecht tegen de Sanyassans hielp Teek zijn nieuwe vrienden. Teek zei vaarwel aan Noa maar werd aanvaard door de Ewoks van Bright Tree Village als hun vriend. Een Teek was ook te zien in een informatiefilm die Star Tours liet zien aan zijn passagiers alvorens het vertrek aan de orde was. Verschijning *The Battle for Endor *Star Tours Bron *New Galaxy's Fastest Hexaped op HoloNet News *Castaways of Endor *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Teeks